Starlet
thumb|300px|right|Amy's Fourth Job Starlet is the fourth class for Amy. Her combos and healing skills can be enjoyed from afar because of the exciting action and drama she brings. She uses a weapon called a Chu-Chu Bag or Pandora, which is a small purse-like object that Amy can pull things from, such as a pink lightsaber. Note: The Starlet is also called Sistina in other versions of Grand Chase. Requirements GP Mission (Costs 240000 GP) Worn-Out Starlet Mission (GP) "''Amy, I recognized your talents at once. You are more than talented enough to become a Starlet. However, as with all things there are procedures and rules. Wh... What? You want to be a super idol? - Sister Maggie-''" *Defeat Cyclops 3 times in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes and acquire Cyclops' Eye. *Collect 10 Skeleton Archer's Bow Fragments in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Collect 40 Practice Journals from dungeon or PvP mode. *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates from PVP. The Second Trial (GP) "''Just as I thought, my eyes haven't failed me! Becoming a goddess is not easy. Okay! If you pass this next test then I will consider your desire to become a super star. - Sister Maggie -''" *Collect 5 Golem's Mana Stone from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat Paradom 15 times at Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. *Defeat 20 Skeleton Archer Bosses at Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. *Collect 30 Practice Journals from dungeon or PVP mode. *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates in PVP. God's Delegate "''Amy, this is the final test. Become a Starlet and I will bestow upon you this Chu-Chu Bag. Ah... And, you can be a super star or whatever it is, too! - Sister Maggie -''" *Defeat Dark Anmon 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and acquire 5 pairs of Dark Anmon's Wings. *Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat the Orc Lord 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Practice Journals from dungeon or PVP mode *Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates in PVP Cash Mission (Costs 11800 Cash) Starlet Mission (Cash) "''Amy, I recognized your talents at once. You are more than talented enough to become a Starlet. However, as with all things there are procedures and rules. Wh... What? You want to be a super idol? - Sister Maggie-''" *Defeat Cyclops 1 time in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes and acquire Cyclops' Eye *Collect 1 Practice Journal from dungeon or PvP mode *Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP The Second Trial (Cash) "''Just as I thought, my eyes haven't failed me! Becoming a goddess is not easy. Okay! If you pass this next test then I will consider your desire to become a super star. - Sister Maggie -''" *Collect 1 Golem's Mana Stone in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate in PVP. God's Delegate "''Amy, this is the final test. Become a Starlet and I will bestow upon you this Chu-Chu Bag. Ah... And, you can be a super star or whatever it is, too! - Sister Maggie -''" *Collect 1 pair of Dark Anmon's Wings in Battle for Bermesiah on . *Collect 2 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Certificate of Battle Training in PVP. Skills Drama Starlet 1st MP - Triple Counter: Amy smashes a bouquet of flowers three times at the opponent in anger at being dumped. 2nd MP - Tears of the Goddess: After being "dumped," Amy enters a state of depression with clouds hovering over her, damaging nearby opponents with rain and thunder from the clouds. After coming to her senses, Amy kicks the boy who dumped her. 3rd MP - Lovely Amy: Amy and her boyfriend are locked in a romantic dance, then Amy swings him into oblivion. Inflicting pain on the enemy and healing allies with a 10 second healing buff. However, when used on a portal with players inside it, it will knock the players out of the portal, and it is possible to cause a counter on a teammate with this skill if they are charging MP. and buff shown]] Action Starlet 1st MP - Jack Knife: Amy flies into the air on her bicycle with Pepe to reenact one of her best scenes before crashing down on her enemies. 2nd MP - Bomber Girl: Amy summons other dancers for an action scene! Watch out as they shoot guns and throw grenades, like a scene from some action flick. 3rd MP - Pink Death Parade: Amy transforms herself into a giant pink monster and destroys a city. She stomps on the ground with her giant feet, creating an earthquake and attacks by shooting lasers from her mouth. Category:Jobs and Classes